


shepherd for a day/牧羊人的一天

by clairelight



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: 握紧球杆，Nicky开门出去。是一只羊。对方张开嘴，露出一排牙齿，然后就在正中间，缺了一颗。“操，”Nicky抱怨道，“今天才是星期二。”绵羊对他笑起来。





	shepherd for a day/牧羊人的一天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shepherd for a day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757763) by [screamlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet). 



> Words:5800+

一条巨狗正在啃Nicky前院门外的灌木丛。这简直毫无道理——邻居家吃肉的能高到他大腿，但这条Nicky偷偷从半透明窗帘往外偷窥的，吃着草的狗，体重可能已经接近到了300磅。

最后几项数据让Nicky咽下一口咖啡后去找了根备用冰球杆，以防这条狗只是在生吃下一个尖叫人类前平衡它的饮食结构。

握紧球杆，Nicky开门出去。

是一只羊。

是一只黑灰黑灰的羊。巨大的身体肩膀以上毛都是黑的，越往下颜色越淡。它还有一对凶恶无比的曲角，每一个都足有Nicky脑袋那么大。它冲Nicky眨巴眼睛，Nicky冲它眨回去。羊那水平细长的瞳孔让他毛骨悚然。

都这样了眼睛居然还不是它身上最可怕的部位，对方张开嘴，露出一排牙齿，然后就在正中间，缺了一颗。

“操，”Nicky抱怨道，“今天才是星期二。”

绵羊对他笑起来。

*

Nicky做的第一件事就是把奥维羊从他的前院带到了后院。后院的草群更多，品种也更丰富。Nicky买下这座房子时完全没有关心过这里的植被，也没有费心修整，他喜欢高大的树和绿篱围绕着他的房子，现在他喜欢他最好的朋友，目前变成了一只羊，享受地从一丛草吃到另丛草，直到转回Nicky身边。

在他出门查看天气结果发现了一只羊之前，Nicky给自己做了一份炒鸡蛋。他把盘子端到屋外坐在后院的楼梯上。刚坐下，奥维就撇下草丛蹭到他身边。

“干嘛？”Nicky问。

奥维舔掉了他半边盘子的蛋，然后抬起头来冲他笑。

“这他妈？”Nicky赶紧把盘子收到自己腿上，掏出手机，“老天别告诉我你变成羊后的第三件事就是把自己毒死。为什么谷歌上从来没有人给羊喂过炒鸡蛋？!”

奥维还想要剩下的蛋，但Nicky把盘子藏到身后滑远了。奥维，一头有着巨大曲角，重达230磅的绵羊，试图把Nicky挤开去够那个盘子，可是Nicky用脚顶住绵羊毛乎乎的肚子，把它蹬走了。

“快去，这些园艺花了我不少钱，至少你能做的就是把它们吃了，”Nicky说，“如果你不准备告诉我为什么你变成了一只羊的话。”

奥维咩咩叫着下了楼梯，庭院宽阔，它把四条腿曲起压在身下，卧进草里。

“我该怎么跟小伙子们解释，啊？”Nicky问，“为什么你没有去训练？”

奥维惊悚的瞳仁直愣愣地望向Nicky。它看上去毫不关心。

“行吧，”Nicky说，“我能放心把你留在这再去做一份早餐吗？”

奥维无动于衷。

“好吧，”Nicky说，“我再去弄点蛋。你别···别胡来。也别乱走。别乱吃，别在栅栏上磨你的角，我才刚刚漆过，”Nicky翻翻眼睛，“你知道这个，还是你来帮我漆的。别弄坏它们。别死了。就，好好呆在这。”

现在奥维看上去有些怀疑了，一只羊，怀疑。Nicky转身回屋重新给自己弄了份早餐。

*

当他准备好出发去训练时，Nicky才发现一只羊要跑起来，速度可以快到令人发指。

他在后院楼梯上吃着没有被奥维舔过的新早餐，而奥维卧在草地上晒着太阳打盹，他回屋收拾好东西把装备扔上车，然后折返回后院再次查看奥维。

奥维抬起头来羊眼困倦地看着他，水平的瞳孔望着Nicky也望着周遭的一切。Nicky犹豫着，然后伸手摸了摸奥维两角之间的头。奥维羊再次闭上眼睛，Nicky猜他的意思传达到了。

所以等Nicky出门坐上SUV点燃引擎后，一个巨桶状的，速度快到模糊的黑灰身影朝他奔来时，也就不能怪他嚎得跟见了鬼一样。奥维冲出后院树篱，越过草地和人行道来到前门，跳起来用后蹄猛击驾驶员的车门。羊朝Nicky尖叫，Nicky尖叫回去。

“你干什么！”Nicky大喊，“我要去训练了！”

奥维继续用蹄子撞门，接着它往后退，用角对准，像一只有真正的角的真正的羊那样，准备朝Nicky的车门发起攻击。

“你是一只羊，”Nicky嚷道，“回你的后院去！”

奥维往后退得更远，低下头。

Nicky下车打开后座的门，“如果你能上来，你就——”

奥维轻而易举跳上车。

“你这个王八蛋，”Nicky说道。

话是这么说，但不论后座的奥维怎么用它的大角去戳Nicky，Nicky都没有开车走人。如果羊磨蹭错了角度，很有可能Nicky的颈静脉就会被捅个对穿。

“你不能来训练，”Nicky指出，“你是只羊。”

奥维抗议着。

“听着，奥维，你记得我，也记得我的脸，那你也应该记得一只羊不适合出现在阿灵顿的市中心，”Nicky凶他，“还有你准备怎么参加训练？把你的肥屁股坐在冰面上——”

奥维再次抗议起来，但这次它听上去很难过，显然Nicky已经疯了，因为他能读懂这只出现在他屋前吃了他的植被舔了他的早餐现在又要求一起去冰球场观看他们队小伙子训练缺了颗门牙的黑灰绵羊的情感和意图。

噢。他们队的小伙子。

Nicky再次发动车，皱了皱眉，他刚被一只羊给耍得团团转。

*

很难说这是不是他有史以来进入克特勒训练馆最难堪的一次。在客场比赛时，毫无疑问，那时的他经常会带着一身证明去晨练，那时的人类奥维现在的绵羊奥维总带他出去玩，把好看又柔软的生人推向他，希望Nicky玩得开心，因为奥维玩得开心。

确实很开心，就事论事的话。

可是，在更衣室里换衣服时希望全身臊得通红就能藏住头晚他脖子肩膀和背部遭受到的猛烈攻击根本就无法和一只在他耳边喋喋抱怨要出去要吃草要自由要见队友的绵羊相提——

——等一下故事里的那些，因诅咒而变成动物的人，最后都是怎么变回来的？Nicky记不起谁有好结局。他总想起那个猎人被变成了一只牡鹿最后被自己的猎犬撕咬而死的故事。不过就算真的有人有能对奥维安危造成威胁的巨型猎犬，好像Nicky就会让奥维出什么事似的。

绵羊奥维在他耳边哀怨不止，听上去就像人类奥维在要他同意干什么事时的Nickyyyyyyyyyy求欧欧欧欧欧欧欧欧你，再去一家酒吧吧，再跳一支舞吧，再笑一个吧，在他们即将回到各自的房间前，再对他笑一个。

是时候该开门下车然后把那只该死的绵羊给放出来了。

Nicky打开后座的门，奥维跳下来看了看周围，然后径直朝停车场角落最近的一丛花圃而去。

“噢不不不，”Nicky用脚把奥维挤开，“走吧我们进去，先带你去更衣室然后我再出来拿东西。”

奥维咩咩哀嚎，不知道是因为Nicky不准它吃长在克特勒停车场地上的植物还是因为即将要被一个人留在更衣室里。

“别给我来这一套，”Nicky说，“是我们球队的小伙子们。他们会好好照顾你的。你一直给他们带星巴克，又向他们保证超速去比赛球场也不会被罚坐冷板凳，他们至少能回报你这个。”

奥维叫得令人心碎。

“我不知道他们在这使用的是哪种杀虫剂，”Nicky说，克特勒训练馆后门的警卫把Nicky和奥维放进去，而Nicky有一只羊这个事情似乎比他正对着这只羊谈论杀虫剂更让人担心。

“家里添新丁了？”一个警卫开玩笑道。

“是呀，”Nicky说，“伦德奎斯特在他进入青春期之前就长这样。”

笑声一直伴随他走进过道来到更衣室，里面已经是人头攒动。显然老天认为你带了一只羊来训练，你就应该最后一个到。Nicky深吸一口气，把奥维推搡到自己跟前。

“小伙子们，”他自信满满地宣布道。

更衣室里一下变得安静极了。

“这他妈是什么玩意儿？”Jojo问道。

正对大门，在离一只好奇不已左嗅右闻的绵羊不足一英尺处，是Alex，坐在他一贯坐的小隔间里，穿着他一贯穿的安德玛。Alex瞪着那头羊，然后抬起头来瞪着Nicky，像是Nicky得了失心疯还是什么样的。

“这他妈是只羊，Nicky，”Alex，Sasha，奥维，百分百的俄国物种，百分百的鲜活人类，说道。

“···Alex？”Nicky问，“搞毛？你在这干什么？”

Alex瞪着他，表情茫然至极。Nicky了解Alex几乎就如同他了解自己——Alex喜欢恶作剧，但他痛恨演戏。

“我在这干什么？”Alex问，“你问我在这干什么···而不是你的羊在这干什么？”

Nicky一瞬间简直失去了说话功能。

“这只羊就是你！”Nicky说，“看看它！它是黑灰色的还有—Andre，你看它的牙齿！”

“我可不碰那玩意儿，”Andre说。

“奥维，”Nicky固执地朝绵羊的方向叫了一声。奥维转过头来对Nicky笑，耀武扬威地露出一排牙齿中间的缝隙。

“噢，”Alex说道，“你看见这只羊觉得很像我，所以就把它偷来这里了？”他停顿了一下，接着又问道，“你开车载着一只羊来过来的？”

“它看上去就是你！”Nicky不服。

“可它是一只该死的羊。”

“早上的时候它出现在我家门口，吃着草，它真的就很——”

“我不是羊。”

“它知道我。”

“它是只羊，Nicky。”

“还是只公羊，哈？”Justin问，举起一只手来的样子仿佛他还在学校而不是更衣室里年纪最大的之一，“长着角和巨大蛋蛋的那种？”

“Nicky，”Alex说，“为什么有一只长着角和巨大蛋蛋的公羊在我们更衣室里？”

“闭嘴，不要再那样说了！”Nicky反抗道，“不要再说某天你醒来发现自己变成了只羊然后出现在我家门前所以这样你就能来训练是你在冰球界遇到过的最奇怪的事！”

“至少是这赛季最奇怪的，”Alex说。他叹了口气，弯下腰去解他的冰鞋鞋带，“换衣服准备训练，我去对面给咱们的大羊买点蔬菜沙拉回来，然后训练结束后···”Alex摇瑶头，像是期待自己能脱口而出什么主意似的。

“如果你要收养这只羊，它需要一个群体，”Holtby插嘴道，“不能只养一只。至少需要四到五只。你家有几英亩地对吧，奥维？”

“我们不准备留下这只羊，”Nicky说，“现在知道它不是奥维我对吃烤羊肉没意见。”

房间另头的Tom发出一声怪叫，把一卷胶带狠狠扔向Nicky。“别这样说！就算它不是被诅咒的奥维变的，它也很爱你好吗！没人会吃了它。”Tom又朝他扔了第二卷，被Nicky接住后朝对方脑袋掷回去。

“你以为奥维被诅咒了？”Oshie问，“这种事在欧洲经常发生吗？”

“是啊，习以为常，”Kuzy面无表情地说，“我十三岁那年有六个月的时间里是美洲豹。击球对我来说非常困难，但那阵子我是队里最厉害的防守球员。”

“很搞笑，”T.J.说道。没人错过Oshie悄悄偷瞄Kuzy全身后的迟来领悟。

Tom拿出手机半跪在绵羊面前，自拍一张，配上文字（“如果它成为网红小贝就不能吃掉它了”）Andre, Nate, Grubi和其它队员也都聚集到公羊身边拍起照来，直到Alex洪亮地清了清嗓子。

“我去给奥维羊买沙拉菜，”他宣布道，“Nicky，走。其余人告诉Trotz我们很快就回来。”

“要不要告诉他羊的事？”Andre问。

当然这个时候教练早就在他们身后靠着门看表演了。

“告诉我什么，”Trotz说道，“这羊准备代替哪个懒鬼上场？还是它只是来给你们当吉祥物的？不觉得Slapshot会嫉妒吗？”

“玩得愉快，”Nicky一边对队友说一边被Alex拽着衣服拉出了更衣室。

*

“Greenie说你经常说梦话，”当他们走进停车场时Alex说道。显然Nicky他们准备步行去Sweetgreen给公羊买它的沙拉，因为管他妈的，训练再晚个二十分钟也没什么大不了的。

“他什么时候告诉你的？这管你什么事？”

“我是说如果你会说梦话，你也可能会梦游——”

“我没有出去偷只羊—你是在逗我押韵吗？”

Alex笑了，他摇摇头，“你自己挖的坑。”

“是羊自己来我家的，”Nicky说道，“我连咖啡都没喝而奥维——”

“你用我的名字给它命名的？”

“我以为它就是你！奥维对我很好，还跟着我去后院。它吃掉了院子里的一些植被花草，还舔掉了我的炒鸡蛋——”

“还有羊要吃炒鸡蛋？”

“谷歌上查不到，但它至少目前看上去挺健康的，不是吗？”

“我可能这辈子就见过两只羊。有一只就在我们的更衣室里你还非说它长得像我！”

“它少了一颗牙！”

“很多东西都少了一颗牙，Nicky。”

他们走得很快，来到沙拉店前，可是Nicky伸手按住门，不让Alex打开它。

“它长得很大，毛是你的发色，还缺了颗牙，它看上去像是知道我是谁，跟着我到处转而且很喜欢我，”Nicky说，“你说我该怎么办？也许我真的疯了以为有天醒来突然世界上有了魔法，而你变成了一只羊，你说我能怎么办？不关心你吗？不照顾你吗？”

这，也许，是Nicky说过的最愚蠢的话了。更糟糕的是：它是真心的。

“噢，”Alex说。

“对不起。”

“为什么？”

“为所—所有，所有我以前—”

“什么所有？你什—”

“你知道为什么，”Nicky说，“跟魔法没关系。”他艰难地咽了咽，松开压在门上的手，“就—是我太蠢了。是我太想要了，以至于变成了个白痴。对不起。”

显然他们现在进入到另一个平行宇宙，因为这个Alex居然不会说话了，没说英语，没说俄语，没说结结巴巴的瑞典语，或者任何这些年来他零零碎碎学到的其它语言。他唯一做的就是目瞪口呆地把Nicky望着，后者摇摇头推门走进商店，想看看上午10点半的时候还能买走多少蔬菜。

*

Alex坚持要自己把价值200美元的沙拉菜桶扛回克特勒，以供公羊在他们训练的时候吃。他还坚持在回训练馆的一路上不说话，因为一只闯进Nicky院子的公羊不仅决定要啃掉他的植被，还要间接促使Nicky毁掉他人生中最重要的一段关系。

“也许它是从车上掉下来的，”Nicky说，“然后才走到我家。”

Alex嗯哼着表示同意，差不多，也许吧，听上去是有可能。

“在我长大的地方有一些羊。当时训练的球馆很偏远，附近就有羊。大部分的都很吵，还有些鬼鬼祟祟的——我讨厌它们。很吓人。Kris和我每次训练完出来都有一只，眼睛直勾勾地，嘴里嚼着草然后盯——”

“我也喜欢你，Nicky。”

在克特勒的停车场，Nicky直接撞上了一辆汽车然后疼得惨叫。

“操，就算这样也别去撞车啊你——”

Nicky，弯下腰整个人折成两截，揉着大腿，撇起头来看着Alex。

“你什么事都告诉我，”Alex问道，“为什么这个不说？”

“你会杀了我的。你会和我绝交。我不想这样。”

“不会。我绝对不会。”

Nicky站直身然后点点头。Alex小心翼翼地看了看他才接着说道。

“那你还—你能—”他揉着脸摇头，“要不我们先把羊喂了，然后去训练，之后再查查其它捡到羊的人是怎么处理的，再然后—也许我们能—”

“你想和我一起吃晚餐吗，Sasha？”

Alex点头，“是的，是的，求求你。”

像世上所有正确的时间和正确的地点，某个星期二上午的11点15分，在克特勒冰球训练馆外的停车场，笨蛋Oshie的巨型皮卡阴影处，Nicky倾过身，亲吻了Alex。吻很轻，一手抚着Alex的脸，唇角温柔。

然后Alex回吻了他，一切顺理成章。

*

回到更衣室后，公羊奥维还在那里，折腿坐在Morgan身边，Morgan是球队社交媒体实习生的一员，不论训练还是比赛都能在场边看到他们的身影。

“呃，我们需要给动物管理局打电话吗？”Morgan问，“这个···这个东西？”

“就知道忘记了点什么，”Alex说，“出去，我们要换衣服。”

“噢，噢上帝，当然，”他们结结巴巴地，“你需——我可以把羊和菜桶带——”

“它叫奥维，”Nicky正经地说。

Morgan看上去就跟被雷劈过似的，“别，别告诉我这个，我—我会自动脑补成—就你们发现了一只羊然后给它命名为奥维？别这样对我，求求你。我的手机现在肯定激动地自己在发推特。”

“Tom照了张合照，奥维和队员们，”Alex说，“也许他能和你分享？”

“不用着急联系动物管理局，”Nicky建议道，“我们可以和奥维一起录段视频。”

“你愿意？你居然愿意？啊谢谢谢谢谢谢，老天，这就和之前逃跑的那群羊驼一样，”Morgan边说边同其它实习生匆忙起身，催促奥维和他们一起离开更衣室。Alex把沙拉桶递给Morgan，贪吃的公羊自然就跟着食物走了。

ALex看着Nicky，眉快扬上天去，“Nicklas Backstrom自愿出镜？他会做什么有趣的事？”

“放过我吧，”Nicky笑着说，“今天上午已经已经够累了我们还有训练——”

“然后你晚上还有约会，”Alex说，“别说你累得没时间干那个。”

“不会，”Nicky说，“不会，永远不会。”

Alex再次凑过来亲吻Nicky，这时突然楼下响起某个教练的叫嚷声，抱怨为什么公羊奥维会比球员奥维更早的来到冰面上，他们迅速地分开。

“还要喝酒，”Alex边说边开始重新套上护具，“会是漫长的一天。”

Nicky点点头，笑意润暖，“好的，没问题。你想要怎样都行。”

-end-


End file.
